The long-term objective of the proposed Information Access project is to provide increased access to medical reference resources for patient care management and research. The specific objective is to establish in The Stamford Hospital Health Sciences Library an Aries Knowledge Finder CD-ROM workstation for computerized literature searches. Residents and medical students will be trained as endusers to independently access an abbreviated core list CD-ROM disc. The endusers will be formally trained through class instruction and hands-on practice assignments. After training, the enduser will be able to independently access, search and print bibliographic results of a CD-ROM literature search.